legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
One Pet in the Hoof
One Pet in the Hoof is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Frizzy Stradlin and is only available to earth ponies. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Animal Care talent tree. Quest initiation Talk to the Frizzy Stradlin about talent marks and query about caring for animals and the teacher will place this quest into the journal. Journal: 'After a good talk with my teacher, I have decided on my talent mark! I'm pretty sure I made the right choice. I should head over to Polly Poppet as soon as possible though.'' *''Go talk to Polly Poppet'' Polly Poppet Polly Poppet is located in Ponydale on the eastern most side. She will briefly explain about pets and gives the player a Turtle Egg and tasks them to meet with Sandy Silver who will train pet combat techniques. Journal: I finally have a pet! I hope my pet knows that I would protect it at any cost. It's time to pay a visit to Sandy Silver in the Heartlands. *''Got talk to Sandy Silver'' Sandy Silver & Guidance Sandy Silver will explain about the importance of caring for a pet and then task the player to practice fighting with their pet on the training dummies. The player is taught the Guidance talent, but the pet will not be able to attack until the player spends training points in Bodyguard, a subset skill of the Guidance talent tree. The pet does not need to actually attack for the task to be completed, so even if the player does not have the Bodyguard talent trained the task can still be completed. Journal: I didn't think having a pet would hold so much responsibility. Now it's time to show how well I can do! I have to knock out these three dummies. It shouldn't be that difficult. *''Defeat the training dummies'' Defeating training dummies Three training dummies will appear and "attack" the player, though no damage will be done. Defeat the training dummies with the pet active. Once three dummies have been defeated, return to Sandy Silver. *'Tip:' There are several dryads that meander about the area. They are neutral, but may occasionally walk into the player's attack. To avoid actual combat, simply move away before attacking or wait until they pass by. *'Note:' The attacking traning dummies may disappear for one reason or another (server disconnect, player taking too long, etc.). Don't panic! The quest can still be completed by defeating the other training dummies that are always there. Journal: Phew, I showed those dummies who's boss! Now to tell Sandy all about it. *''Talk to Sandy again'' Quest completion WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After this conversation with Sandy Silver, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. Speak to Sandy Silver one last time. He will tell the player that they have done well in caring for their pet. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Animal talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: I did it! My special talent is working with animals! I can't wait to tell everypony! Gallery One_Pet_in_the_Hoof_2.png|Polly Poppet can be found at the Ponydale Park One_Pet_in_the_Hoof_3.png|Sandy Silver can be found next to the Heartlands Cottage One_Pet_in_the_Hoof_4.png|The training dummy which the player has to defeat Category:Quests Category:Talent mark quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Ponydale Category:The Heartlands Category:Foal-Only Quests